


保护失效

by Tenderness404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderness404/pseuds/Tenderness404
Relationships: 中原中也/中岛敦, 太宰治/中岛敦, 芥川龙之介/中岛敦, 路人/中岛敦
Kudos: 31





	保护失效

【关键词】娱乐圈潜|规则，威胁，zhi|奸，强迫性|行为，道具，公共场合的羞耻play，dirty talk，厕所隔间play  
【涉及cp】太敦，芥敦，有路人x敦(左右有意义)，隐含中敦  
【级别】R18  
【文章风格】语言力匮乏，叙事混乱，有原创人物。爱的成分少，更像是猎物本能。太宰治很黑。写的乱七八糟的，早知道就不走剧情了......  
【字数】全文八千字左右

高亮注意:三观不正，如有不适请尽早关闭!  
三观不正，如有不适请尽早关闭!  
三观不正，如有不适请尽早关闭!

祝食用愉快~

即使中岛敦在很久之前就知道娱乐圈里存在潜规则这样的乱象，眼前的情景还是给了刚成年的少年过大的冲击。  
本来应该在排演的剧院后台此时一片淫秽不堪的景象，呻吟声喘息声此起彼伏，而这完全不同于平时的声音来自于他的一个朋友。  
潮红的脸颊，一丝不挂的身体，女子的身体被两个三十岁左右的男人肆意的抚摸啃咬。过载的信息让少年觉得眼前的灯光有些晃眼，大脑一片混乱，不知道出于羞耻还是愤怒少年的脸颊也很红，呼吸之间的空气异常地灼热。

“你们快放开她!”很明显是强装的镇定，为了让自己看上去更有底气所以几乎是吼出来的，声音中带着颤抖却出卖了他，中岛敦把视线移到另一边。

一个穿着正装，把风衣披在肩上的男人翘着二郎腿坐在对面的椅子上，面对这样的场景更像是看戏的身外之人。  
他淡淡地看着对面激烈的动作，没有任何情绪波动，皮鞋有节奏的怕打着地面，似乎还在哼着什么小曲。偶尔拿起桌子上的酒杯抿几口，就好像在一个悠闲的午后在咖啡厅喝下午茶一样。  
察觉到银发少年的视线后，他拿起酒杯的动作稍微停顿了一下，看着少年，微微勾起嘴角，露出一个看不出具体情绪的笑容。

......  
如果自己能早点发现奈绪她的情绪就好了  
中岛敦这样想着

......

中岛敦出生于富裕的家庭，他们家族家业庞大，各个领域都有涉及，黑白通吃，中岛家主要经营商业的一个分支。但是由于某些利益冲突，中岛敦的父母在某次商战中与对立阵营的人意料之外地发生了武装冲突，双亲去世后仅九岁的孩子被主要负责黑道和武装的中原家代为养育。

现在平时和比他大四岁的中原中也生活在一起，由于中原中也不让他做什么事，也不想让他涉及到黑道这一方面，衣食无忧的中岛敦自己也不知道怎么就开始了娱乐圈生活。

清秀的面容，非常具有少年感的嗓音，细碎的不规则刘海添加了一些可爱的元素，尤其是那双漂亮又罕见的紫金色瞳孔，似乎容纳了万千星辰，似乎是造物者用极致的色彩和流转的光打造的世间独有的宝石。

再加上中岛敦性格很好，和粉丝互动时非常亲和，没有一点儿偶像架子。给个拥抱，突然被亲脸颊甚至揪一揪脸，都只是会回以一个温暖的笑容

“给人的感觉就像是非常青涩的学弟或者邻家的男孩那种感觉”  
“是天使吧，敦君一定是天使吧!”这是粉丝对他的评价。

自16岁多开直播到上台表演再到开演唱会，短短一年半中岛敦就小有名气有了不少粉丝。当然这条路这么顺畅也和自己背后的势力有关。  
也因此，虽然娱乐圈普遍存在用身体搏上位，投资者和赞助人性|侵演员或偶像的乱象，也确实存在很多人对他有着不洁的欲望，但也是只敢意淫不敢真正的去做。

平时中原中也有教他自保意识，再说那些不要命明着表现出来对他有欲望的人已经被暗中处理掉了。  
所以几乎是有个无形的保护圈似的，让中岛敦明明处于这样的环境下，却很少遇到这种情况。  
可是这样的情形不可能一直存在下去。

事情开始于四十分钟前，中岛敦收到了一个关系比较好的女性朋友——小苍奈绪的求救信息。  
奈绪是个十八线的小配角，是之前她的主动接触两个人开始慢慢熟络了起来，这次本来是好不容易接了剧院的一个女主角的角色去排演，最后事态居然发展成这样。  
有时候她确实也会流露出那样绝望的表情，无奈，无力，身不由己的痛苦，像一个无尽的漩涡拉着她不断坠落，落入一篇漆黑的海 想要呼喊却发不出声音。

......

面前的这个深褐色头发的青年看起来是身份神秘的幕后人，中岛敦死死地盯住他的一举一动，警惕着这个从内而外散发出危险的男人。  
嘴角还是带着那丝若有若无的笑，他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，放下酒杯起身慢慢地走过来。  
“敦君似乎是有什么误解呢~”

“敦君”这样亲昵的称呼让他不由得打了一个冷战，这样说话的语气竟是说不出来的熟悉。

两个人的距离似乎有些过于近，不知道是呼吸的温热还是自己看到那些景象使体表温度升高，带有酒香的呼吸拍打在脸上，味觉触觉的多重刺激让少年感觉自己像喝了酒。  
中岛敦看了看那张放大的脸，其实这个男人长得相当好看，如果踏入娱乐界就凭这张脸一定会吸粉无数。

只是那双眼睛，那双仿佛所有的光都会泯灭其中的眼睛。看到那样的眼瞳里倒影着自己的身影，中岛敦没由来的感到害怕。  
像是一个漆黑的牢笼，一旦被困进去了，就再也没有人可以听到自己的呼喊，那是来自世界彼端的黑暗。

“首先是那位小姐自愿的”

“另外敦君不要认为那位小姐是个好人哦，具体的就让这位小姐自己说吧”

那边似乎也停了下来，奈绪的脸上全是泪痕口水包括男人的精|液混在一起，看起来相当糟糕，她的眼里除了恐惧和绝望就只剩一片空洞。

“对不起，对不起......”中岛敦过去扶着她也不知道该怎么安慰，而女子却害怕的  
地甩开了他，似乎不敢与他有过多的身体接触。  
“是我，是我不对，是我不该在上次给你的饮料里下药......我只是，我只是受不了这样的生活了，我只是觉得只要我和你一起我就安全了......”声音由于剧烈的情绪波动而不住颤抖着

“下药?”中岛敦突然想起来之前奈绪非要递给他的一瓶饮料，虽然他有自我保护意识感觉有些奇怪，但是一是奈绪和他已经很熟悉了，所以防备心大概已经放下的差不多了，二是既然是没有开瓶的饮料他也没怎么怀疑。最后他还是把饮料带回家没有喝，甚至觉得也许是自己太过于不信赖别人而有些自责。

“是我，我用注射器注射进去的......春药”

“呜呜呜”女人仿佛是祈求他的原谅一样又或许是想要自己原谅自己，“因为你有很硬的后台，所以我想要......得到更多的机会，以及有一个可以得到保护的理由。本来我这样的女孩是永远不会有出入头地的时候的，只能靠着这样的规则博得一些眼球，直到你的出现......”

“是觉得我好利用吗?”心情十分复杂，有生气也有可怜她的地方。看到她绝望的脸又不忍心置之不理。

“说实话我是很生气，但是这也不是你们这样凌辱她的理由，就算之前她是自愿，但是现在她明显是不愿意的样子吧?我希望你们能放了她”  
女人脸上露出似乎看到希望的样子

“哈哈，所以敦君你是在威胁我吗?你以为我会对这种人感兴趣?我只是故意引你来罢了”  
“中也那个死蛞蝓那边对我也要顾忌几分呢”

听到这样的称呼少年本身的底气有些不足了，“蛞蝓”这样的称呼......大概只有偶尔会听到中原中也哥哥提到的那个连他也感到棘手并且忌惮的人。

哥哥叫他青花鱼，原名似乎是叫太宰治，两人结了不少梁子，总之是个很危险的人物。

“要说为什么的话，就是我想报复你的哥哥，报复一个人最好的方法就是毁掉他所珍视的东西，看着他努力保护的东西一点点被侵蚀掉，想想就令人愉悦呢~而且也怪你长得太符和我的胃口了吧”

太宰治抬起面前少年的下巴，露出意味不明的笑容，力道有些重惹得少年不适地皱起了眉头。  
还有些稚气未脱的婴儿肥的脸此时被迫嘟了起来，倒是有些可爱和撒娇的意味，但是偏偏是一副倔强和坚毅的表情，更会让人具有施虐欲。

从听到太宰治说的他们不用害怕中原中也这个后台开始，旁边两个中年男人就开始不住地兴奋了起来。  
打发玩过之后的女人走后，两个男人就猥琐地靠了过来。  
而奈绪在急忙穿上衣服离开时还不住地说着对不起，对不起......

中岛敦厌恶地准备推开两个人，可是力气终究不敌，看来这几个人现在就算他说之后中原中也不会让他们好过的这种常见台词也不会有什么作用。  
在被这个似乎什么都知道的男人盯上后大概也很难跑掉的吧。

从他收到信息的那一刻或者更早，一直被保护的幼兽就开始逐步脱离安全之地，暴露在一直满是虎视眈眈，饥肠辘辘的捕猎者视野中。

无力的反抗只会让施虐者更兴奋，“真嫩啊”一个男人掀开他的上衣，粗糙的大手不停地在腰间抚摸，有时还会带有情色意味地揉捏他的屁股。男人猥琐地在他的脖颈间狠狠嗅了几下后居然舔了起来，一阵恶心感袭来，试图离开却被一个捏着手腕，一个搂着腰扯了回来。

“欸，还带有一股奶香味儿呢，是没有断奶 还是说可以产奶呢?”  
淫秽的词语不堪入耳，另一个听到更是笑了起来

“不会还没有做过吧，真是可惜了”

“你可能不知道我们中平时会有人对着你的照片自慰吧，那些小姑娘们天天嚷着什么中岛敦本命，看你跳舞时偶尔会露出锁骨和腰那些小姑娘们就开始尖叫。”

“我们可是想得比她们更多”

“不过没想到现在真人就在面前哈哈哈，把精|液全都射在你的脸上而不是你的照片上应该会非常爽吧~”

另一个人则是故作惊讶  
“欸，不会吧?中原中也难道没有动过他?一直保护着不让我们这些人动当然就是想一个人吃了”  
“你们在说什么啊!”忍无可忍，生气地伸出腿想把身上两个人踢开

开什么玩笑!为什么会有人这么想

踢开的腿却是被顺势捉住往上压了上去，或许是练舞的缘故，或许是天生体质的原因，中岛敦的身体柔韧性出奇的好。  
衣服被推到腋下，裤子也被脱下，常年不见光的皮肤白的发光，细腻的手感让两人爱不释手。  
一个男人在大腿内侧边抚摸边亲吻吮吸着，发出令人反胃的水渍声

对于娇生惯养宠出来的小偶像来说，当然没有受过这样的对待和委屈。

皮肤因为羞耻泛起淡淡的粉红色，身体不住的颤抖，略微有些单薄的胸脯随着大幅度的呼吸起伏。眼眶红红的似乎要哭出来。  
这样青涩的反应最能激起这帮人的兽|欲

一个人把手指放进中岛敦的口里，模仿口交的动作进进出出，不时的用指尖逗弄他的舌头以及刮拭口腔内壁，没来得及吞咽的口水顺着脸颊流下，拿开后的手指还扯出一根银丝，在灯光下闪着情色的光泽。  
男人居然直接放在嘴边舔了一下，唾液的间接接触，虽然因为雇主的原因不敢嘴对嘴以及直接的性接触，但是这样的行为还是允许的。  
欺负一个自己之前肖想过但是不敢做的人本身就已经很爽了，只是性奋过头后只能自己解决，没办法，这两个人还是很怕这个男人的。

“哈哈不愧是娇生惯养的小偶像，你真的好甜啊”中岛敦觉得一阵恶心把头别了过去。

一直把手放在他的身后抚摸，在某个不知名的地方打转的人突然把他的内裤拽了下来，拖到了腿弯。  
还没来得及从最终的遮羞布被拿开，完完全全暴露在他人眼中的羞耻感中反应过来。那个刚刚在他嘴里模仿口交的男人马上把手指塞进了那个从没有触碰过的地方。  
由于唾液的润滑，一根手指进去并没有什么困难

“欸欸欸，怎么碰那里，快点拿出去啊啊啊!”  
听到少年的话语两个人觉得有些好笑  
“噗哈哈哈哈，还真是一个处子啊，啧啧啧，后面真紧，咬着我的手指不放呢 不然你以为男人用哪里做呢？”  
“真的不会吧?中原中也那个矮子没有碰过你?有个这么可爱的弟弟，要是我的话就每天摁着做，操哭他”

变态，畜生，恶心，中岛敦把自己几乎从不骂人的字典里的词搜了个遍也只能找到这些，虽然完全不足以表示他的羞愤和厌恶。

手指从一个增加到两个，说起来也奇怪，这样的地方......  
中岛敦感觉到随着手指的动作，蹭到内壁时自己下面忍不住的收缩，一种异样的感觉像一阵阵电流般传遍全身。  
身体脱力，软绵绵的，无力地仍人摆弄，也忍不住喘息起来。他用手背遮住嘴，不让呻吟声露出来。

“这张平时唱歌好听的小嘴，喘起来更好听呢，别拦着让我们听啊~”抱着他的男人把他的手强行挪开。  
而用手指的那个人不知道碰到什么地方，少年的声音突然拔高

“啊，是这里啊”恶趣味地笑起来，变着方向不停地戳弄那块软肉，期待看着少年更多的更糟糕的表情

“不要啊，呜呜呜不要再碰......那个地方了呜呜呜”过于激烈的刺激让少年哭了起来，突然眼前变白，当失焦涣散的眼瞳逐渐看清前面的景象时，中岛敦意识到自己射|精了。

被三根手指操的。

“啧啧，才三根手指呐，要是男人那东西进去得爽成什么样?看看我们舞台上魅力无限的小偶像啊，这个样子真是可爱极了”男人用手拍打着他的脸，语气中满是嘲讽和性意味。

“所以需要慢慢调教啊”看到那个穿着黑色风衣的男人走过来，两个人自动让开了。

太宰治蹲在还有些没缓过神来的少年面前，微笑着看着他 笑意却不达眼底

“敦君果然是个注重朋友的孩子呢，明明晚上有一个演唱会要参加，但是收到朋友的信息还是马上过来了。既然这样的话，敦君应该不想让其他朋友的这些影像曝光吧?当然还有我们可爱的敦君的~”  
太宰治拿出微型摄像机，看到里面放映的一些片段

惊讶还有恐惧。

而太宰治欣赏般地看着他这样的表情  
他拿出一个什么东西，塞进刚刚经历过高潮过的少年的后|穴里

“嘛，只要敦君带着这个东西度过这个演唱会的话，我是不会把这些影像曝光的~”  
看到这个男人依旧微笑的那张俊脸，中岛敦不寒而栗。

......

在赶到后台稍微整理和换好服装后，中岛敦就上台了。  
虽然后面有个东西感觉不太舒服，但是所幸也没有太大的影响。

舞台的灯光打在少年清秀的脸庞上，一些不容易察觉的细碎的汗珠闪耀着，昭示着他的紧张和羞耻  
千万不要被发现自己与平时有什么不同，他想着。

紧张时所有的官感都会被放大，摇晃的应援棒，写着“中岛敦本命”的牌子，亮光的刺激让他有些重心不稳，而身边人的一举一动都会让他陷入害怕被人发觉的恐慌中。

还是强装镇定。  
p

在观众席前面看到了几个熟悉的粉丝的面容，中岛敦像往常一样上前准备打招呼。却在欢呼尖叫的粉丝中看到了一个身影，恐惧的来源。

“你......”  
看着穿着他的应援服，带着眼镜，甚至脸上用颜料画上他的应援符号的太宰治，过于的惊讶让他不知道该做何反应。

“啊，这位先生是我们群那位从没路过面的粉头大佬啊”  
“就是微博叫‘人间失格’那位，每次应援都走在最前面!”  
“而且还超————有钱呐!我们粉丝的活动经费和定制周边什么的钱都是这个大佬出的!今天终于露面了啊!”  
粉丝们凑过来兴奋的说着，而这些话语在中岛敦听起来就像是讽刺

“粉头大佬肯定太激动了吧，两个人感觉怎么都没有了反应，哈哈哈我们敦敦应该也是很高兴的吧，但是一时不知道说些什么”

“对对对，终于见到了本人，我实在太开心了!笨拙到不知道说什么才好”太宰治用手扶了扶镜框，看起来有些紧张和局促的样子，神态语气仿佛真的变成了另外一个人，变成了一个死忠粉丝。

“敦君”

听到这句熟悉但之前不知道在哪里听过的称呼，中岛敦看到舞台和观众席中微弱的灯光映照下，他的那双什么也透不过的双眸和嘴角带着的笑  
“我可以......和你拥抱一下吗?”马上又变成了那个和偶像见面过于幸福和紧张的粉丝形象

“.......”注意到周围的视线

“啊啊.......好的”

太宰治凑到他的耳边轻声说着  
“等会儿在舞台上不要叫的太大声哦，我的敦君”

感觉到后面的那个东西突然小幅度地震动了起来，中岛敦忍不住惊呼了出来，然后马上捂住嘴边，看了看身边人的反应。  
还好人多嘈杂没有人注意到。

绝望。

太宰治最擅长的一件事就是毁掉一个人的希望，让他陷入绝望的境地里。

以一种有些奇怪地方式走上台后，站定，稳住自己不停打颤有些站不稳的腿  
深呼吸  
等待音乐节奏的开始，像往常一样唱了出来，不时的看着下面观众台的反应只是想快点结束。

等结束得快点和哥哥联系才行，如果能把那些视频拿过来销毁就好了，可是该怎么做呢.......  
大脑一片混乱，歌唱也只是随着身体记忆而已

突然感觉体内东西震动的幅度变大，突如其来的刺激让原本的音调陡然变调  
“唔.......”少年扶着立式的话筒下滑，力气不支地缓缓炖了下去，脸色异样地红，身体颤抖着不停地喘着气。

“怎么了”台上台下一片混乱，工作人员赶快上台把他搀扶了起来。  
“阿敦怎么了啊?身体不舒服?”  
粉丝们都担忧了起来

身后是无法忽略的感觉，体内的跳|蛋不断地刺激着自己的敏感点，下面已经湿成一片了，有些黏腻湿滑的液体顺着大腿流了下来。  
“没事......哈......可能是有些发烧加上有些劳累吧......”  
已经快哭了出来，但是不能

最后演唱会提前结束，以下次免费补办一场作为弥补。  
粉丝们都心疼地让他好好休息，中岛敦强扯出一个笑容，幸好提前结束了，虽然没有看到太宰治，他感觉那个目光还是一直在哪里盯着自己。

意识到搀扶着自己的工作人员看自己的眼神有些奇怪，或许是现在自己的心思过于敏感，走到后台后他就推辞了过去，说是现在好多了，想去上个厕所。

其实是想把东西拿出来。

提前结束也算是度过了演唱会了吧。希望那个男人说话算数，虽然他其实并没有指望，只是想着尽快联系上中原中也。  
关上厕所门后，感觉自己到了一个算是密闭的空间，似乎安心了不少，脱下内裤半趴在放下盖子的马桶上，试图伸进手指把东西拿出来。

内裤已经完全湿透了，还要自己碰自己那个地方这个样子不要太糟糕

“哈......哈.......嗯啊”没想到用手指，也许是自己不方便，姿势比较别扭的原因，不但没有拿出来，还把跳|蛋推到了更里面的地方。蹭过敏感点时自己又忍不住出了声，因为后面的刺激，前面也是站了起来。

“中岛敦?”这时外面突然响起了敲门的声音

!是自己感官一直集中在那里，所以没太注意这个时候居然有人进厕所了吗?

吓得马上草草穿上了裤子

透过隔间门下面的缝隙看到一双鞋  
果然......  
而且听到这个冰冷冷的声音，大概是最不想见到的人之一吧——  
芥川龙之介，是比自己稍微大一点的偶像，出道要比自己更早，这次主场虽然是中岛敦，但是同公司会有一些其他的前来助力，毕竟一个人一个演唱会是会很累的。  
不知道自己哪里惹到了他，总之芥川一直对中岛敦不太待见的样子

这么想来确实芥川有参加这次演唱会，不过应该是开场吧?这么晚了应该很多人自己的结束后就会回去了吧?芥川怎么一直待到了这么晚，还好巧不巧来到了厕所。

“如果实在不舒服的话就去医院看看吧”

或许他没有察觉到?

“没事的”

“我看你在厕所呆好久了，不然我帮你打个电话”平时怎么没有注意到这个冷冰冰的人居然会说这么多话

“真的没事”

“是吗?”厕所的门突然被推开

什么，怎么做到的......中岛敦突然意识到这个人不仅有着坏人的声线也许本身就是个坏人。

芥川反手又锁上了厕所隔间的门，看了看他草草穿上的裤子，已及鼓起的下面

“你就想这么出去?”

脱下他的裤子看了看早就泥泞不堪的下面  
“我可以帮你”

......

最后演变成了这样

中岛敦双腿盘上芥川的腰间，芥川则是几乎整个人都压了上来，赤裸而又温热的身体触碰到的是冰凉的白瓷  
芥川与他十指相扣，被压在身侧，他的手指也是冰凉的，手指紧紧的握着，因为下身的刺激 中岛敦也忍不住地用力，相扣的手指因为用力而泛白。

没想到这个看起来病弱的人力气居然这么大。

呻吟声被堵在嘴里，狭小的空间里满是让人脸红心跳的声音。  
离开时，扯出一条银丝，断开，然后垂落在嘴角

“本来我以为你是靠女人上位的，没想到居然是靠男人的吗?”低沉富有磁性的声音在耳边响起，有些恍惚的大脑突然清醒了过来，他疯狂摇了摇头

芥川只是低低地笑了一声，然后换了一个体位，让中岛敦坐在他的身上。  
这样的体位会进去的更深

“呜啊啊啊啊......慢......慢一点......哈......已经要受不了了呜呜呜......”  
跳蛋还在里面没有拿出来，感觉到少年已经要到极限了，突然的加速  
一阵剧烈颤抖后，两个人都泄了出来，还在不停收缩蠕动的小|穴中流出一些白色的精|液，因为剧烈高潮被挤压出来的跳蛋，芥川看了一眼后把东西拿了出来。

抚上少年的脸，轻轻咬了咬他发红发烫的耳垂，耳侧的头发垂到中岛敦的脸上有一些痒痒的。  
“虽然我很讨厌你，但是你果然和我想象中的一样”  
“超棒的啊......”  
在过多的刺激后意识模糊之前，中岛敦隐隐地听到这样一句话。

中岛敦醒来的时候是在家里的，大概是芥川送他回去的吧......或者其他，他也不敢去想。如果不是后面传来的感觉，他宁愿是一场梦  
不知道自己睡了多久，好像已经是第二天的傍晚了。  
中原中也还不在，他也不知道该怎么跟他说。

刷了刷微博什么的，还好没有人发现，不然肯定会上热搜，太宰治应该也没有把视频发出去。  
他微微松了一口气  
翻了个身继续刷起手机来，房间没有开灯，荧屏的光照耀在少年的脸上。

微博突然弹出一条私信

“人间失格:第一次和男人做的感觉怎么样呢?”

“敦君”

完了，没错就这么草草的完了  
再写就是万字车了  
我做不到


End file.
